Never saw it coming
by mardi55
Summary: Bones left without so much as a goodbye breaking the hearts of many what happens when she resurfaces?
1. Chapter 1

Agent Booth, Dr.Addy these are for you.

He handed them each a large yellow envelope Zach looked up

What are they?

I'm not sure they were left at the reception desk and they have your names on them so I didn't open them. Any other questions Dr.Addy?

No

Zach turned his attention back to the yellow envelope and turned it over. On the back side it had something written he read it out loud.

_Dear, Dr.Addy I thought you should have these. Sorry it took me so long to get them to you._

Angela looked at it

Who's it from?

It doesn't say

He tore the envelope open and turned it upside down on the table, the contents falling out with a clang. As soon as he recognized what it was his eyes became as big as saucers. Hodgins looked at him with an amused smile plastered on his face.

What is it Zacko?

Zach looked up at him then held the large bundle of keys up to where Hodgins could see them.

Their Dr.Brennans keys

They all stood quietly staring at the keys that Zach was holding up. Mesmerized by the shiny dangling objects. Angela was the first to break the silence

What……..

And then stopped Dr.Brennan had left the lab almost two years ago and they hadn't heard from her since. One day out of the blue they had all just looked up and she was gone. She hadn't said goodbye or where she was going she had just left. When Booth announced that they had been engaged when she left they had all just figured she had gotten scared and run off. It sounded like her running away from things she wasn't sure of, things she had no control over such as the future. They had become furious at her for leaving especially after they saw what it did to Booth, over time though their feelings had changed. They never talked about her anymore as far as they were concerned she was just a person they use to know. Their feelings had gone from worry, to anger, to indifference. Or at least that's what they told themselves. In actuality they all still thought about her all still hurt over what she had done

They all turned to look at Booth who was now staring intently at the yellow envelope in his hands. He slowly turned it over to reveal the single scrawled word _"Sorry" _They watched as Booth let out a breath as if he found it amusing. Jack started to speak then stopped when he felt the heat coming off the glare Angela was sending him.

Booth sweetie….

I'm fine Angela I'm fine

He answered ripping the envelope open and sticking his hand in. When he pulled it out he opened his hand to reveal a small black velvet box he opened it and Angela could see the light reflecting off the glistening diamond. Once again he let out an amused breath he then looked up to see three sets of concerned eyes looking at him, he smiled back in response.

Hey at least I can pay off Jens ring now

He closed the box and slipped it into his pocket and Angela smiled

Ya hey why don't we go grab some lunch?

They all nodded in agreement happy to put this behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

They were all sitting in their regular booth at Wong Foos chatting quietly, all except Zach. He had been quiet since they had left the lab, and now he had that serious look on his face, the kind he got when he was over-analyzing something. Finally Angela turned to him.

Zach

He didn't answer

Zach!

She said nudging him he jumped then turned to face her

Sorry what?

Booth laughed

Something on your mind kiddo?

_Although Zach had taken over Dr.Brennans position and was now Hodgins and Angelas superior, and Booths partner for lab work he was still treated like a little brother to all of them but he didn't mind_

I just don't get it

Get what sweetie?

Well it's been two years since she left why would she wait this long to send us these things?

Angela looked around the table at two faces equally unsure of how to answer. Although none of them though very much of Dr.Brennan anymore they were all aware that Zachs' loyalty still lied with his former mentor. Due to this Angela struggled for a way to ease Zachs mind without offending him.

Sweetie………..

She paused and looked at the other two men for help. To her surprise Booth was the one that came to her rescue

Zach

Zach looked up from the table meeting his eyes

Nobody knows why people do the things they do. Bones was a loner she had gotten used to living her life that way and we…..

He paused searching for the right words

Well we just got to close to her and I think it scared her. She was used to people leaving her and I think she was scared we were going to do the same. So she left us before we could leave her, and I have no idea why it took her so long to send us these things. Maybe she's feeling guilty all of a sudden. I don't know and I probably never will so there's no point trying to understand it. Some things just don't make since you just have to accept them and move on.

Zach dropped his gaze to the keys he was holding in his hand running his fingers along the skull key chain that hung off them. He looked up and nodded and then stuffed the keys into his pocket.

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

**-1 year later-**

Booth made his way down the highway looking out at the mountains that greeted him ahead. Zack just sat in the passenger seat reading over an old case file while doing paperwork and Jack and Angela sat in the back seat flirting and giggling. Booth looked in the rear view and smiled at the happy couple the way they were carrying on like two love-struck teenagers you wouldn't think they had had been married for almost a year. Booth turned his gaze back to the vacant road ahead and rolled down his window letting the cool air blow across his face. He loved places like this where the air was clean and there were no buildings except for small farm houses for as long as you could see. He let out a breath and leaned his head back against the head rest. He had been less than thrilled about having to go to this conference, but Cullen had insisted that he go. Realizing when he was beat he decided to take the squints along figuring they could learn a thing or two, after all they were his team. As Booth let out another deep breath he began to think that maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad after all. As soon as the thought had entered his head he regretted it. It was like when you say "things can't possibliy get any worse" _and then they do. _He could hear theengine start to sputter and let out a sigh of frustration, he had not been happy when he had seen the crappy rental car. He had immediately known it was I bad shape but it had been the only SUV that would comfortably fit them all so he had reluctantly agreed. Now however he was deeply regretting his decision. He would much rather be cramped then break down in the middle of farm territory. It could be weeks before another car would come down this road. The rest of the car ride was spent in silence each person silently praying they would make it to the next town.

Never had any of them been so happy to see a sign that read "Welcome to Wilson's Point" Even if "Wilson's Point" was just a small town so insignificant it didn't even get a dot on the map.

Booth pulled into the first autoshop he saw and let out a sigh of relief. Everyone immediately got out of the car happy to stretch their legs. Booth looked up and read the sign

"Otto's Auto Shop"

He chuckled

Clever

Hodgins suddenly popped up next to him

Hey it's small town America what do you expect?

They entered the shop the squints taking a seat against the wall and Booth walking up to the desk ringing the bell. When nobody appeared he opted to ring it again, still no one came. He looked back at the squints Angela had her head resting on Hodgins shoulder, she gave Booth a small smile.

Give them a minute come sit down

She patted the spot next to her for emphasis. Booth did as he was told and took a seat.

They had been waiting for just over five minutes and he still hadn't seen anyone. He was beginning to get worried when suddenly a man popped up out of no where.

That your piece of crap parked in the front?

Booth nodded

Well move it. It's make'n my establishment look bad. People drive bye and think that's the end result no one ever come in. So move it.

Booth was now beginning to get irritated

**I CAN'T**

Why not?

It won't run

That suppose to surprise me? That car needs so much work

Booth stopped him before he could finish

It's not my car it's a rental. All I want you to do is fix it up enough so that it will run.

The man nodded

Fine I'll get one of my boys to take a look at it for you.

With that he disappeared into the back five minutes later a tall dark haired man wearing dark blue coveralls that were covered with grease appeared He wiped his hands on a red greasy rag in an attempt to clean them however it only left more grease behind.

What can I do for …….

He stopped when he looked up at his customers and saw who it was. A frown immediately settled onto his face, about the same time Angela sprung up from her seat.

Russ?

Look if you all are here to see Temperance..

What?

This time Zach sprung up

Dr.Brennan is here?

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Merry Christmas!!!!!!!!!!! I'm a horrible typist the prosses is slow and painful lol. Please bear

with me.


End file.
